Plasma Rifle
The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, more commonly known as the Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon. Overview & Background The Plasma Rifle is a Covenant, directed-energy weapon, reverse engineered from forerunner technology that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma, instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360 to 540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Plasma Pistol, the Plasma Rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire. The Plasma Rifle consists of two large plasma generator subassemblies that wrap around the trigger assembly. The generators fire in sequence, discharging superheated plasma from the charging and accelerator poles, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second, which adds to the lethality of the weapon. Generally, two hits from either a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle will kill a lightly-armored target. Over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. Taking fire from the Type-25 DER can cause severe second, third, and in some cases, fourth-degree burns (a fourth-degree burn completely burns away all flesh, leaving only bone tissue). The Type-25 DER is the primary weapon of the Covenant’s officer corps used by Elites and the Jiralhanae variant used by Brutes Against UNSC infantry, the Type-25 Rifle's lethality is considerably greater than its counterpart, the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, due to the faster rate of fire, injuries inflicted to the victim are severe third-degree burns, with the wound being cauterized instantly upon impact. Even near misses will produce severe burns and heat trauma. Should the plasma impact an object, the impact can create fragments that may come into contact with a victim, with a crippling or lethal effect. Gameplay Information Advantages * Effective against shielded units such as Elites and Sentinel Drones. Disadvantages * Not entirely accurate from long range. Developer Information It was important that the Plasma Rifle was to remain unchanged when the player fought against it. As the primary weapon of the Elites, the slightest change made to it would send ripples through every single encounter and throw off the difficulty curve. For this reason, the Plasma Rifle remains unchanged in the hands of the enemy, and enemies who did need some sort of modification for the weapon either received it through AI changes with it, or were given the Brute Plasma Rifle. In the players hands however, we wanted to further distinguish it from the Assault Rifle, which has near identical accuracy to that of the Plasma Rifle. For this reason, 2 changes were made: # It was made slightly less effective at dispatching Grunts, to encourage it being saved for shielded targets. # As the weapon's battery gets weaker, it becomes less effective at dissipating heat. The longer you use the weapon, the less effective holding down the trigger will be as it will overheat faster. ## If players don't recognize this, the idea is that they should subconsciously use it for specific tasks. If players do realize this, they will be encouraged to scavenge the battlefield for Plasma Rifles more often. Trivia * The design has the same detail from Halo 2: Anniversary from the Master Chief Collection. Gallery Plasma rifle.png Plasma rifle firing.png Plasma rifle overheating.png Plasma rifle elite.png Category:Covenant Infantry Weapons